


Doki Doki: Literature Club Magical Girls! (and boy)

by MoonOmega



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Fluff, Magical Girls, Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) - Freeform, Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!) - Freeform, Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!) - Freeform, Slice of Life, Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!) - Freeform, is there really any plot, no i dont think so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOmega/pseuds/MoonOmega
Summary: Welcome to the Literature Club!You know me already, Monika.In fact, you've been in the Literature Club for about a week already! I hope you had fun at the festival, ehehe~!Everything's about to change, once we reveal the second greatest secret about the Literature Club.
Kudos: 5





	1. What's going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm mostly writing this for fun. I hope the concept is interesting enough.

I walk to school alone today. At least that's what I thought for a bit. I stood outside of my neighbor's house, waiting for someone to come out.

Usually, my best friend and neighbor Sayori would walk with me, but today is different.

After the School's Cultural Festival, Sayori seemed more . . . happy. And I really want that to be true. I decided to make sure Sayori was never alone during the festival. I'm glad that Monika, the president of the Literature Club, seemed to stay and look out for her. 

You see. . .Sayori's only just told me about her depression before the festival. I'm not sure how to go about this. . .but I want to be there to support her. Sayori's always been my dearest friend. So when I waited for Sayori to walk to school together, and she didn't show up. . .I immediately called her to make sure she wasn't thinking about skipping school.

"Sayori! Good morning, are. . .are you alright?"

"Oh. . .! Good morning, Emcee!"

"Where are you? I'm waiting outside your house. Hey. . .Sayori, if you're not feeling well. . ." I listened intently.

"No, no! I feel a bit relaxed today, actually. Thank you. . .for calling. You're really sweet, Emcee. But, too bad for you, ehehe~! I woke up extra, extra early today!"

I felt relieved. Maybe Sayori was doing better. "That's great to hear."

"The Literature Club has a surprise planned today, and I'm helping out Monika~! Wait. . .oops! ITHINKISAIDTOOMUCHBYE."

. . .What? Well, at least I have something to look forward to today, and Sayori seems to be genuinely cheery. But with Sayori, you never know.


	2. Club Meeting

After school, I make my way to the Literature Club. Ever since Sayori slipped up this morning, I couldn't help but be a little curious.

Maybe this was another event planned, just like the festival?

Before I go, I make sure I didn't leave any books in my desk.

It made me chuckle a bit as I tucked Yuri's copy of Portrait of Markov and Natsuki's volume of Parfait Girls in my backpack; to think I never would have thought to pick up any new books if it weren't for the club. I've gotten to spend just enough time with everyone to get an idea of their interests. 

The club really is a place where we can be happy. At least sometimes. I think. . . we all have problems.

As I hurry up to the classroom, I can actually hear Monika, Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri having an active discussion, instead of heading off their usual ways. This surprise must really be interesting!

I walk in and put my stuff down at a desk. "Hey, everyone. . ." I manage to speak. 

"Emcee!" Monika, a tall girl with long brown hair, smiled warmly at me. The other girls looked at my direction as well. "Do you think you can join our Club Meeting when you're ready?"

"Yeah, give me a sec. . ." Soon, I got up and joined the circle.

"What took ya so long? We can't always have people be tardy, how else can we get things done?" A petite girl with red hair ribbons started to lecture me. Of course, this is Natsuki.

"Quiet down, Natsuki. I believe you shouldn't cause a fuss over such a trivial thing." The quiet and demure Yuri, speaking up?! Only Natsuki could make something like this happen! Well. . .at least from what I know!

As Natsuki was about to reply, Sayori interrupted.

"Heeeyyy! Please don't fight right now! Listen to Monika, okay?" she squawked.

Monika cleared her throat, and nodded in thanks to Sayori. "Okay, everyone! The Literature Club's special meeting has officially started!"


	3. Er- What now?

"This meeting concerns our newest member, Emcee." said Monika. Everyone glanced at me. Uh. . .I feel put on the spot right now! Did I do anything. . .? I mean, at this point I've gotten a bit used to the attention I get at the Literature Club, I guess. But this is a bit much!

"Oh! Oh!" Sayori waved her hand to speak. Monika nodded to her. "Well, after you left from the Cultural Festival, the Literature Club got some big news! In fact, we've already started the project on the weekend after the festival!" . . .It's a project? I suppose I could handle more schoolwork. . .

Monika spoke. "And because you're an official member of this club, we'd like to declare you an asset in this project."

Well, that was vague. They make it seem really ambiguous. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Is this a community service thing?"

Natsuki stifled a laugh. "He actually guessed it right! Kind of. Pfff- Aha! Ok, my bad."

"So I take it Sayori has already told you all that I'd help." I said.

This time, Yuri piped up. "Not this time. We all decided this will be your choice. Even Monika was hesitant at first, if it makes you feel better."

"I understand if you have priorities, so if you want to back out, you're still free to come to the Literature Club." stated Monika.

"If anything, I feel like Emcee would be super excited to join our team!" said Sayori. 

"Guys. . .again, you still didn't tell me anything!" I said. I felt a little left out, but maybe that's only natural.

"I'm sorry. . ." Yuri said sheepishly. And. . .I already feel bad. "I was the one who was supposed to give you this."

Yuri reaches into her book bag and pulls out a pen. A REALLY fancy pen, too. . .Did she steal that?! No, no, of course not, what I am saying. . .This is a Literature Club! Everyone's probably into different stationary or whatever.

Yuri handed the pen to me, and I discovered that this was a clicky pen. So here I am, clicking this gold and black pen with small engravings and symbols. "Uhh. . .thanks, Yuri."

"It's yours." she said.

"Oh, no, I didn't-"

"Consider it a gift from the Literature Club." interrupted Monika. "All the others have a pen, too. Ladies?"

With Monika's command, everyone showed off their own fancy pens. Sayori had a capped, pastel blue pen with the same gold tip as mine. I think some sort of jewel crown was on the top? Probably a plastic rhinestone or something. I'm glad Sayori's was capped, because if she had a pen like mine, who knows how much clicking there would be. Natsuki's was a bright pink casing with the same gold symbols, and she had a small heart winged design at the top. Yuri had this deep purple pen with lighter shades of lavender swirled around it, and even this diamond shaped gold top. Finally, Monika's pen was an emerald green with silver flecks in it and some sort of gold ribbon on the top. They all had that same, gold, tip. . .

Were these custom-made designer pens or something?? 

"How much did you guys spend on these. . .!?" Both baffled and amazed, I examined the quality of the pen.

"Nothing!" blurted out Sayori. She quickly changed the subject. "Well, uh. . .actually, we're going to regroup and come back together at Natsuki's place, since the project isn't entirely school-related."

"Then what is it?"

"Top secret!" replied Sayori enthusiastically. "Ehehe, you'll find out! I bet you'd be surprised on how much Natsuki knows about this stuff."

"S-stop it. . ." said Natsuki, a bit flustered.

"No, really." supported Monika. "Yuri and Natsuki are the brains of this operation because of their combined knowledge."

At the mention of her name, Yuri started to blush a little as well. She turned away.

"You guys are just lucky my papa isn't going to be home this week!" hissed Natsuki. "Are you sure Emcee is free though? I know most of you can come. . ."

"I guess I can. . ." I mutter. It's better than doing nothing the rest of this day. Besides, it's for the Literature Club, right. . .?

Monika laughed nervously. "We'll see everyone soon!"


	4. Really, of All People!

"What the actual-"

"Hey! No cursing!" shushed Sayori.

"Well, how am I supposed to react after you tell me I'm a magical girl?! I mean, a magical boy. You know what I mean." I scold Sayori.

I should probably get used to getting involved with things without my input. But for some reason, this whole magical gist seems real. Even Monika is in on it! Gaah! I know, I know, I didn't believe at first either. Natsuki said it out right when we got here: "You're a magical boy and you have to help us fight." I thought it was a prank or some roleplay.  
  


It wasn't when Yuri showed off some sort of beam from her pen. I though two things: "Laser pen?!" and "Oh gosh they're right aren't they?"

"Hear me out-" says Monika. You know, it's really hard to say no to Monika. Or any of the girls for that matter...

"As _president_ of the Literature Club, I believe it is our duty to keep balance in literature related matters." she states. What's that supposed to mean? I'm pretty sure I don't have time for this- and of all people! Me! I could easily be replaced by any of the other Average Joes at our school. What makes me different? "Yuri, would you like to explain?"

"Eh?! Me?" Yuri mumbles some words, but after a jab from Natsuki, she's able to speak up. "Well, after you left the Festival. . .Sayori found a book and some pens on the floor. Five of them, to be exact."

Sayori smiled cheekily at that statement. "There was a big monster and-"

"Ahem." coughs Monika.

"Oh. Right." says Sayori nervously.

Yuri continues, easing into the words once she's more comfortable. "The pens granted us this power- a power to _fight_. With emotion conveyed by words, _fighting_ emotion created by words! It's truly amazing. Perhaps you could read the book sometime. But the emotion from certain words can manifest, growing unchecked- the book calls them fiends."

I listen in amazement. Just, how could I believe something that seems so unreal?

Natsuki decides to pitch in. "When you ditched us at the festival the other day, we found out that when Sayori gave us these 'cool pens she found on the ground' as a gift, they actually bonded to us! You see, they used to be this crystal color. But when all of us touched it, all the pens changed. Even yours." I take out my pen. It's pretty, but it doesn't seem. . .magical. Just fancy.

Finally, Monika speaks up, sounding regal and confident in a way that I can't NOT take her seriously. "Different works of literature have different pains and hopes. Those feelings grow, and can cause an imbalance in our environment. For example- the festival, many students felt nervous and anxious, especially students like us, from clubs. Those emotions poured into the words of the many literary pieces, conjuring the souls of those works and becoming a greater fiend that made the whole mood of the festival more gloomy."

"...Wow, I sure missed a lot, didn't I?" 

"But this is the best part-" starts Sayori. "All of us transformed into magical girls when we were reading the book out loud together! And with our different attacks and stuff, we fought off the fiend and made everything happy again!"

"Really. . .?" I notice how happy Sayori looks.

"So, are you gonna join us or not, dummy?" asks Natsuki.

Yuri clears her throat. "Give him time to think, Natsuki."

Monika just looks at me with reflective eyes, staring deep into me. It looks like she's- looking through me? Dozing off? I don't know.

"Oh, no. I'm good with joining, I guess. I'm used to getting thrown into things by now, besides, didn't Monika say that it was technically a Literature Club thing?" That's part of the truth. I also want to stay here to make sure Sayori is alright. This is a lot of responsibility for her, especially with school and clubs.

Natsuki chuckles proudly. "She did. Who'd be stupid enough to reject such an offer anyway?"

Monika seems to spring back to life- am I the only one who noticed? She looks at me, for real this time. Smiling sweetly, she says "Welcome to the team."

Natsuki gets up suddenly. Yuri asked her to get out the book, which Natsuki apparently wanted to take home.

I turn to Sayori, and make eye contact. Her blue eyes and small smile tell me she's excited. I mouth the words to her "Are you ok with this?"

She whispers back. "This is what I want. Something to live for. . ."

I can barely hear the last part, but Sayori and I share a grin. Maybe I'm looking forward to this after all!


End file.
